The invention relates to a truck bed cot system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for allowing a person to sleep on a cot-like bed, utilizing the bed sides of a pickup truck for support.
Sleeping outdoors is sometimes done for the sake of fun, and other times done out of necessity. Regardless of the purpose, anyone who chooses to sleep outdoors still desires comfortable accommodations when doing so.
A variety of outdoor bedding systems have been devised which focus upon allowing a person to sleep comfortably upon a hard surface, such as the ground itself. These bedding systems focus upon padding of various kinds, including foam, air mattresses, and the like. The problem with most of these systems is that they require considerable storage space, and require either time or electricity to set up.
A compact, yet extremely comfortable sleeping solution is the hammock. Hammocks consist of a sturdy fabric which is suspended above the ground by ropes. Hammocks tend to be extremely comfortable, because by their nature, they evenly distribute the weight across the user. However, hammocks require several sturdy vertical objects nearby to secure the supporting ropes.
Certain cots have been devised which attempt to mimic the comfort of a hammock while eliminating the need for supporting ropes. Such cots employ rigid frames which suspend a sturdy fabric from the edges thereof. The problem with these cots for most camping applications is the problem of storing the cots when not in use. When camping, storage space is at a premium. In addition, when one wishes to carry sleeping provisions to meet the occasional need, storing bulky sleeping provisions for those few occasions quickly becomes rather inconvenient.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.